


第二次-7

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-7

事情發生的當晚淨漢沒有回家，直到第二天傍晚才回家

在餐桌上一直聽見眾人，滔滔不絕的用刺耳的話語辱罵著知勳

罵他忘恩負義，說白養他長大，說什麼飼老鼠咬布袋之類的沒有一句能聽的

好不容易撐到晚餐結束才打電話給知勳想問發生什麼事

但打了很多通都沒有接，看了看時間以為他可能提早休息了，打算隔天一早再打

沒想到知勳的號碼竟成了空號，驚訝的跑去問爺爺，或許他會知道

「爺爺，知勳有什麼事發生嗎」

「你問這個幹嘛」

爺爺頓了一下，又拿起咖啡啜飲一口

「我連絡不上他，又想到昨晚他們講的話，覺得應該發生什麼事，爺爺你知道對吧」

「連絡不上他？看來是待不住走了吧，你就不要再管他了，他不值得你為他擔心」

大伯母，也就是淨漢的媽媽，在一旁不屑的說

「媽！你怎麼能這樣」

「來人，去查一下他的房間，看他有沒有帶走什麼，屬於尹家的東西，順便算一下價值多少」

爺爺命令一旁的秘書

「爺爺！」

淨漢看到家裡對於知勳離開的態度，十分窩火，一氣之下離開了那個家

（分隔線~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~）

順榮一出機場就往公司奔去，來到知勳的辦公室

一進到辦公室卻沒有看到朝思暮想的可人兒

「知勳呢」

「李部長昨天辭職了，權部長不知道嗎」

什麼？他辭職了？怎麼可能？

又往辦公室看去才發現，所有知勳的個人物品都不見了，只剩下整齊的桌面和沒有主人的椅子

順榮馬上拿起電話，打給知勳

回應的卻是冷冰冰的系統回覆

「您撥的號碼是空號，請查明後在撥」

打了好幾次都是同樣的結果

應該在家吧？

他應該在家的，一定在家的

順榮用最快的速度回到家，一路上堅定的想著

心中卻有一股不安的感覺一直在叫囂著

一進家門，順榮心中的不安感得到了應驗

家中一點聲音都沒有

不可能！怎麼可能！

他不放棄的打開家中的每一個房間口中一直大喊著李知勳，卻沒有得到任何回應

突然腦中出現今天要出機場前，瞥到了那個熟悉的身影

當時沒有多想以為只是認錯人，現在仔細的回想，熟悉的身高、髮型、動作完全就是李知勳

在確認的同時，順榮拿起要是衝出家門，往機場奔去

即使心裡在清楚就算那是李知勳，也八成已經離開了，但順榮不敢放棄任何希望

抵達機場，沒有意外的，順榮沒有看見知勳的身影

又到了其他知勳常去的地方，徹底的查找一番，仍然沒有結果

最後順榮來到勝澈的店，一進門就看到淨漢和勝澈兩人表情凝重的坐在那熟悉的位置上

瞬間一股致命的絕望往他席捲而來

他好像再也找不到他的知勳了

順榮跌坐在椅子上，雙手扒過已經亂掉的頭髮

淨漢看著他的模樣，只能充滿心疼的說

「順榮啊，對不起，從昨晚開始就連絡不到知勳，今天一早起來他的號碼就變成空號了」

順榮無力的一步一步走出勝澈的店口中喃喃自語

「不行，不可以，我會找到，李知勳，我會找到」

「順榮啊！順榮！」

淨漢在後頭擔心的呼喚已經失神的順榮，正要走出去把他追回來，卻被勝澈給欄了下來

「你現在把他追回來也沒用，讓他自己靜一靜吧」

淨漢轉身撞進勝澈的懷裡，把頭埋在他的胸口

「知勳怎麼能這樣一聲不響的離開」

順榮回到家癱坐在沙發上

拿起今天一整天快被自己打爛的手機，點開相簿

摸著螢幕上的，那個打瞌睡的知勳的臉

這是他出差時拿來一解相思之情的相片

沒想到這卻是他僅存的知勳的身影

（分隔線~~~~~~~~~~）

「集團的狀況如何，預計什麼要怎麼解決那個合約」

坐在書房的爺爺向秘書詢問這集團的狀態，秘書把他今日從公司得到的訊息一五一十的告訴爺爺

「合約已經解決，下一季產品預計下個月可以準時上架」

「什麼？怎麼解決的？沒有經過決議誰可以動用這麼大一筆資金去付違約金？」

「知勳少爺昨天往集團送了一張支票，已經查過了，那張支票是從他個人的帳戶支付的」

「他哪來的那麼多錢」

爺爺不禁疑惑知勳到底如何有這筆錢

「那個帳戶是專門存知勳少爺工作的薪資的，知勳少爺在先前的公司職位是企劃部長，此外那間釣魚公司已經被一個名為woozi的人給弄垮了，少爺還另外留了一封信給您」

……信的內容……

爺爺：

謝謝您這些年的撫養，也對不起讓爺爺後悔收養我，也許您不相信，但那件事從來都不是我做的，我也從未用過集團的任何一分錢，這張支票拿來還您我的撫養費，我想應當綽綽有餘，多出來的也不必還給我，我不缺那筆錢，還希望爺爺您將來不要後悔對我說的最後的那段話，從此我和您和尹氏再無瓜葛。

……信的內容……

（分隔線~~~~~~~~）

鬧鈴響起，順榮疲憊的醒來，他不知道昨晚自己是如何睡著的，躺在床上看著天花板，熟悉的天花板，熟悉的房間，熟悉的家，身邊卻少了熟悉的賴床的身影 

李知勳你在哪裡？

無力的起身準備上班

在會議室裡開了一上午的會議，終於可以閒下來休息了

回到幾乎半個月都沒有回過的自己的辦公室，才剛坐下就被桌上的一張字條吸引過去

不要找我，也不要等我……拜託

一句話把順榮還隱隱認為知勳會出現的想法狠狠的敲碎，順榮再也無法故做堅強

眼淚不知不覺奪眶而出，順榮無法控制的讓悲傷佔據自己的情緒，崩潰痛哭

不找了，知勳我不會再找了

求求你讓我等你，求你回到我身邊

（分隔線~~~~~~~~~~~~）

三年後………………

從前我習慣賴床，因為有你在我身邊，想盡辦法喚我起床，睜開眼，看見你的十點十分的笑眼

在我匆忙準備時，你總會坐在沙發上，等著我，再一起拎著早餐手牽著手出門上班

現在已無人喚醒我，沒有人等我，也沒有寬大的手可以緊牽著一同出門

如今我不賴床了……

因為賴床再也不具任何意義……

從前我習慣早起，為你準備早餐，叫起賴床的你，看你賴床的可愛表情

坐在沙發上等你出門，在我開車時，你餵我吃早餐，再一起步入辦公室上班

現在已無人賴床，沒有人讓我等待，也沒有人在我開車時餵我早餐

如今我不早起了……

因為早起再也不具任何意義……


End file.
